Seven Spanish Angels
by OyNebach42
Summary: Semi Songfic. Squid and his girl friend Passion escape Camp Green Lake and over the Mexican border. Based on and including parts of a song by Willie Nelson called Seven Spanish Angels. Read, Review and enjoy. Oneshot.


One shot based on and including a song by Willie Nelson called Seven Spanish Angels. I don't own the song or holes. Read, Review and Enjoy.-OyNebach42

Seven Spanish Angels

Allen sped over the top of a small hill, the hot reddish sand spraying behind him. Sighing, Squid threw himself down, sides heaving. He cast a gun from his hands and waited, listening. Soon a sound of strained footfalls came across the desert, and a small body landed beside his.

He cast a glance at her, still struggling to regain his breath. "We did it, Passion," He managed to wheeze, "we made it out of camp."

With a shake of her head, the young girl surveyed the empty land. "Doesn't look much different than Green Lake."

"It is, they can't catch us now, we're across the border."

Passion said nothing.

Squid's hand brushed against hers gently, "hey, it's O.K now."

She turned to face him eyes flashing, "We'd be safer if you wouldn't have killed him."

"There wasn't anyway I could get out of it, you know that. If I wouldn't have shot we'd still be digging holes."

"They'll make sure to get us for murder."

Neither of them spoke. The wind stirred the hot sands, making small dust devils. Squid stretched his arm around Passion, and then almost chuckled to himself.

"I'd like to know what you find so funny about all this."

Allan shook his head, "nothing, I was just thinking about a guy like me in love with a preacher's girl."

She pushed him away, "I told you I'm nothing like my parents, besides he's not my real father anyway. My Mom remarried after she and my dad got divorced."

Brushing a stand of loose hair from her face Allan muttered, "I never said there was anything wrong with preachers. Actually, I could use a blessing about now. How about you say a prayer for me?"

"G-d should keep us free." She whispered, throwing her arms around him.

The kiss they shared was soft and tender, akin to the one the night before.

From far away, the noise of jeep motors roared. Squid and Passion both turned to see small black forms, moving towards them, hazy and distorted from the heat waves.

Allan pushed himself from his lover's embrace and grabbed his gun. "They can't, not when we're this close." The stood up hastily, cocking the shoot gun as he did so, "This is gonna be my last fight, if they take me back to Green Lake, they won't take me back alive."

_There were seven Spanish angels_

_At the alter of the sun_

_They were praying for the lovers_

_In the valley of the gun_

The Jeeps continued their crooked path across the sand. Squid stood before them gun poised in his hand. "Get out of here, Passion!" He ordered harshly spitting a toothpick from the side of his mouth.

She stood, rooted in fear at the sight of the advancing black fleet. "There so far off," she began; "if we ran for it maybe-" But Passion's voice failed her.

"Get the Heck out of here, Passion!" Squid repeated again. She stayed, her boy friend turned to her and harshly shoved her off the dune, "Darn it, Passion! Get the Heck out of here!"

With a muffled cry, she fell onto the ground bellow. Her body ached from the fall, and she could taste blood in her mouth. But she ignored the pain and listened as bullets whizzing through the air and the shotgun's boom rang out twice rapidly and there was silence.

Passion pushed her self up, until she could see over the sand hill, but she knew what had happened before she even saw his body.

_And when the battle stopped_

_And the smoke cleared, _

_There was thunder from the throne _

_And Seven Spanish Angels_

_took another angel home. _

Harsh sobs racked her frame, as she climbed up onto the dune, and crouched by her lover. "Squid?" She shrieked out, eyes resting upon his lifeless face. "Squid!"

His yellow t-shirt was stained with his own blood, and his chest was still. The noise of the trucks was as intense as an erupting volcano.

Passion's eyes fell to the gun still gripped tightly in Squid's hands. Roughly, she pried it loose. "Father please forgive me," she prayed while turning around to face the jeeps, "I can't make it without my man."

_And She knew the gun was empty_

_And she knew she could not win_

_But her final prayer was answered _

_When the riffles fired again_

_There were Seven Spanish angels_

_At the alter of the sun_

_They were praying for the lovers_

_In the valley of the gun_

_And when the battle stopped _

_And The smoke cleared_

_There was thunder from the throne_

_And seven Spanish Angels_

_Took another angel home._


End file.
